Lucina
I Challenge My Fate! Lucina is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, and a wrestler for WVGCW. Originally debuting in SNST, she was the inaugural EDBW Women's Champion, and defended the title before graduating from EDBW to the main roster, later forming the stable RPGenie alongside Shantae and Terra Branford to put an end to the New Witch Order and their vile misdeeds. Along the way, Lucina's teamwork with Shantae earned them the Gurl Co-Op Championship, which the trio defended via the Freebird Rule, gaining themselves the record for most defenses. RPGenie would drop the belts after being betrayed by Sheena Fujibayashi, ultimately leading to the group's demise. The following season however, she would become the reigning WVGCW Champion, being the first person to win both Women's Championships in both EDBW & WVGCW and the first EDBW call-up to win the main title of any division. In Fire Emblem: Awakening Hailing from a dark future, Lucina is a freedom fighter who traveled to the past, impersonating the Hero King Prince Marth in order to save the world and challenge her fate. After multiple encounters with the Avatar and their party, she reveals herself to be the daughter of Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse. With the sacrifice of the Avatar, she managed to overcome the odds to defeat the evil God-Dragon Grima once and for all, preventing the dark future she knew from coming to pass. You can even marry her and let her have your babies, if you really wanted to. She ended up becoming a very popular character, making further appearances in games, merchandise, up to the point where she was invited to join the Super Smash Bros. roster along with her potential husband / mother. Her father was invited too, but he got Falcon Punched into Final Smash Status. In WVGCW 'Season 4: The Champ is Here!' Lucina "Rose Above Developmental" and debuted on April 3rd in an open challenge against Daisy orchestrated by Shadow Peach. The match, harkening back to her roots, was Extreme Rules. Despite tough resistance from the Power of Devils, she managed to overcome the odds by defeating the crazed princess with the use of Daisy's very own finisher, the Daisy Cutter, marking a successful debut. With such a dominating performance, it seemed like Lucina would soon be dominating the new battlegrounds of WVGCW just like she had her old.... However, she came up against the roadblock of Sindel, one of the strongest wrestlers in the league, and one reknowned for handing wrestlers their first loss ("You come to WVGCW, you job to Sindel."). This fate was inescapable even for Lucina, and she was soundly defeated, giving her the first loss she had ever had, even in developmental. Having discovered that Sindel was part of the malicious nWo, Lucina wanted to make an impression and put a stop to their nasty ways. To do this, she attempted to recruit two wrestlers who had a history with other members of the nWo, Shantae, who had fought and lost to Bayonetta, and Terra Branford, who had fought and lost to Gruntilda Winkybunion. She was able to recruit Shantae after having a fight with her. The match was close, but Lucina took the win in the end, and Shantae was impressed enough to join forces with her. Terra, however, was more hesitant, and declined to join at the time. Lucina and Shantae came out during Breakdown IV to face the New Witch Order's team of Sindel and Bayonetta. However, Grunty also came out to fight, making the match 3 on 2. Soon after the fight began however, Terra would come out to the ring to join forces with Shantae and Lucina. In the end, it did little good, and Lucina suffered a second humiliating loss. Nonetheless, the new stable of RPGenie had been formed... Season 5: Hope Shall Never Die! Lucina's performance in EDBW and SNST had convinced many that she was unstoppable. Her Season 4 efforts WVGCW, though far from terrible, left many feeling they had overestimated her. This was only strengthened when she came out to fight Rydia in her first Season 5 match and was soundly defeated; Though Rydia had a manager in Sheena, it never truly seemed like she needed her. Lucina and Shantae continued to fight in a tag team, and thus were allowed to compete for the right to fight in the Co-op Tag Team Tournament. They faced 18 Volts for the chance, and emerged victorious. However, jeers rang out from the crowd that Shantae was in fact the true strength of the team, and that Lucina was holding her back. Lucina may have heard these jeers, and she was clearly not happy about it. RPGenie proceeded to fight their way through Team Rockette and the Wright Anything Agency to reach the finals of the tournament, with Lucina making a fantastic showing. They ended up in a rematch against the New Witch Order in the finals, and Grunty and Terra joined in to make the match a 3-way tag team. Lucina would remember how the fight went last time, and proceed to unleash everything she had in her arsenal of Grunty, taking her down for the 3 count and winning the match. RPGenie would go on to fight the champions Still Alive, but due to magical interference from that treacherous witch Bayonetta (which did not resemble 2Kuality in the slightest, wherever did that idea come from), Shantae was frozen in place for a portion of the fight, turning the fight in Still Alive's favour as Lucina was the only one fighting. In the end, Still Alive retained, and the nWo were left laughing. RPGenie wanted revenge, and Still Alive wanted a proper match. It was eventually decided that they would have a rematch during Breakdown F.I.V.E, and that measures would be implemented to ensure no witchy shenanigans could happen. Before this, at the Halloween special, Terra would face a mysterious foe, the Hero King of legend, Marth! (Caution: Marth may ''have been Lucina in disguise.) In a brutal fight, Marth got 7 pins on Terra, and in the last few seconds, she suffered the Ultima Driver. While this should normally have stopped Marth short, making the match 7-7, Marth gathered all his might and powered out of the pin, ending the match at 7-6, and a clear resounding victory for Marthcina against one of the strongest wrestlers in the company. Finally, at Breakdown F.I.V.E., RPGenie and Still Alive would do battle again, with no interference from the pesky witches. The battle was long, nail-biting, and brutal. Lucina did her best to stand up to both Chell and Faith as they all swapped opponents around constantly. She struggled against them, but whenever she looked like she was about to get pinned, Shantae was always there to get her out. Lucina hit the Galeforce and the U Can't Crit Me!, but it was Shantae who got the pin from The Worm while Faith and Lucina were fighting. RPGenie had ended Still Alive's year long reign, and Lucina and Shantae earned their first belts in WVGCW after a long, brutal fight. 'Season 6: Champion (Ablaze) Despite now being a Champion, Lucina would have no time to rest, as RPGenie would have to defend their Gurl Co-Op Championship against the new #1 Contenders to the belts, Steak Machina, comprised of The Carnivore Who Discarded Womanhood, Chie Satonaka, and the Heartless Armed Angel, Aigis, both of whom were determined to leave as Gurl Co-Op Champions. In a friendly confrontation right after Chie wrestled, the pair wished them luck ahead of their upcoming Title Match, and Lucina revealed that RPGenie would be invoking the Freebird Rule while Shantae was contesting for the Casualette Championship, so Terra would be taking Shantae's place. As Chie & Aigis went off on their way, they had established a bond with the Leader of the Lucination, attaining a Support Rank of C. In a hotly-anticipated fight, both teams threw everything they had at each other, but it would ultimately be Lucina who would Rise Above the challenge they presented, and retained the titles for RPGenie with a U Can't Crit Me! on Aigis. Having successfully defended her title, Lucina had proven herself as a true threat in the ring, so much so that she herself was seen as an odd to overcome by the rest of the roster. So it was no surprise that Jade, looking to show her strength, would call Lucina out to prove that she was ready for the topcard. Lucina and Jade fought in the main event of the evening, and it was an exhausting and intense match. Lucina hit Jade constantly with every move she had, but Jade completely refused to stay down, and Lucina did the same to Jade. The match left the pair barely able to stand, and when it was all down to the wire, it would be Jade who would finally clinch the victory, as Lucina was overcome. Lucina's defeat didn't keep her down, and she and Terra would emerge in the main event of the Money in the Bank PPV to defend their titles against 18 Volts. With Lightning having already fought Jade earlier in the show, it was no surprise that Lucina was able to handle her, but in the end, it was her ally, Terra, who would storm through the stormy pair and end their attempt at the titles, earning RPGenie their second defence. With the belt safe until the next Breakdown, Lucina would spend the second half of the season focusing on her singles career. Sheena Fujibayashi, whose tag partner Rydia had asked to put their tag aspirations on hold, challenged Lucina to a fight. Sheena always looked up to Lucina, they were both early EDBW call ups but while Lucina had dominated both the developmental and proper shows, Sheena struggled to find footing in either. Sheena was also at one point, in a #1 Contender's Match to face Lucina for the EDBW title, but lost to Kerrigan. Lucina's match against Kerrigan would be a legendary 8-2 squash that had the whole VGCW universe clamoring for Lucina to get called up. Lucina however told her bluntly that she was not ready to take on the Co-Op champion, and said that she needed to prove herself by first beating, the other Co-Op champion, Shantae. Neither Sheena nor Shantae understood the logic, but fortunately they didn't need to. Next show Lucina clarified to Shantae that she planned to fight Sheena no matter what, and she wanted the fight to happen at Breakdown 06. Lucina said that if Sheena won, she'd be more confident going into the match and if she lost then she would fight like her career depended on it (as at that point it probably would). Shantae thought Lucina a bit crazy for this scheme. While Terra saw the logic to it, a vote of confidence from someone of Terra's sanity wasn't much to convince Shantae. Sheena would put on a very hard fought yet convincing victory over Shantae and later that night Lucina would have a similarly impressive win against Lightning. Sheena would confront Lucina about her plot the next show. Sheena wondered what would have changed if she had been the one to face Lucina in the EDBW championship match so many months ago. Lucina told her not to ask, what would have changed but instead if anything would have changed. The stage was set for their fight: a 20 minute Iron Woman Match at Breakdown 06. The two women fought tooth and nail; the crowd in awe of the immense willpower they displayed. It would take until less than six and a half minutes were left on the clock before Lucina would let up the first pin. Lucina would then regain some momentum, and scored two pins of her own with her Galeforce. Sheena however still had enough fight in her to get another pin and even up the score with one minute left on the clock. Neither would allow the other to score a pin for the remainder of the match, and it ended with a tie at 2-2. Sheena and Lucina agreed that they would even the score some time in the future. A future which was looking bright for both of them. Terra and Shantae would be able to defend the tag belt for a third time later that night. Still in possession of the belt, and having built up momentum in singles, Lucina's looking on top of her game as she goes into Season 7. '''Season 7: Lost in thought Lucina started off the season by talking to Lucca Ashtear. The two seemed to know each other and it was quickly revealed that Lucina came from the same future that Lucca did. She had gone back ahead of The Future Four as a vanguard, intent on saving the future her own way. Lucina and Lucca, while still underlining that they needed to be allies, had a big disagreement over tactics. Lucina thought that pretending to be a new wrestler working her way up from the bottom and recruiting allies within this timeline was better than showing up and announcing everything at once. Lucca however said Lucina's tactics were too reckless and she should not have went in ahead. Lucca complimented Lucina on the way she neutralized the New Witch Order, casting that feud in a new light, but criticized her for leaving Wright Anything Agency to deal with the incident with Chun-Li and Woody's ghosts. Before the two parted, Lucca said she was impressed with RPGenie's strength, but also that she feels her own stable to be superior. Many questions remain, not the least of which is whether Lucina and Lucca will be able to keep up their "alliance" for long. 'Season 8: The Face that Runs the Place' Non-Royal Rumble Record (WVGCW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW) Gallery You Can't Crit Me.gif|YOU CAN'T CRIT ME LUCINATION.png I don't know who this is.png|Lucina's Halloween alternate outfit Rpg1 halloween 2014.png Lucina vgcw.png|Lucina's previous CAW by Supernormal Step Lucina real.jpg Hustleroyaltyrespect.jpg|Hustle. Royalty. Respect. Cina cena.jpg|It finally happened. Category:EDBW Graduate